Fall in Love With My Secretary
by orangbodohhidup
Summary: Hubungan kerja yang seharusnya berjalan profesional harus ternoda oleh perilaku mereka yang diluar batas. Park Chanyeol adalah biang dari semuanya. Bagaimana sekretaris cantiknya berakhir diatas ranjangnya, hingga ketertarikan seksual yang terjadi diantara mereka. Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Hubungan kerja yang seharusnya berjalan profesional harus ternoda oleh perilaku mereka yang diluar batas. Park Chanyeol adalah biang dari semuanya. Bagaimana sekretaris cantiknya berakhir diatas ranjangnya, hingga ketertarikan seksual yang terjadi diantara mereka. **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera setelah rapat mingguan hari ini selesai. Park Chanyeol meminta sekretarisnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ini adalah menit ke empat ia sudah duduk didalam ruangannya sendiri.

Selesai menyusun semua berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani diatas meja , ia melemparkan tatapannya kepada daun pintu yang bergerak terbuka dari luar.

Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita yang sudah berkepala dua dan membuat hari-harinya jungkir balik. Gadis itu sangat kecil seperti anak kuliahan, faktanya bahwa ia sudah berusia 28 tahun dan matang secara seksual.

Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana cara Baekhyun berjalan, berbicara bahkan tersenyum.

"Sajangnim memanggil saya?" begitu suara merdu khas Byun Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sudah menang telak untuk pagi ini saja. Entah siapa juga yang mengajaknya taruhan, karena memang murni pemikirannya sendiri yang aneh.

"Ya. Segera berikan ini ke divisi masing-masing. Lalu suruh mereka semua untuk merevisi beberapa bagian yang sudah aku tandai." Chanyeol menunjuk menggunakan sorot matanya yang kelihatan tajam kearah tumpukan dokumen.

"Baik." Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dan mengapitnya diantara ketiak dan sisi tubuhnya.

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan sajangnim?" interupsi Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol hendak melemparkan suatu keinginan terbesarnya yang sudah ia tahan-tahan sejak lama. Dengan anggapan mungkin saja ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak pegawainya ini melakukan _'keinginannya'_. Tapi baru saja pemikiran yakin itu muncul lalu perasaan menyalahkan itu muncul dari sisinya yang lain.

Sisi gelap dan terangnya beradu didalam sana, hingga membuatnya pusing yang berakibat pada mood nya yang memburuk tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada, kau boleh pergi." Putusnya sangat yakin dan dewa terangnya bersorak gembira.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Baekhyun begitu jasanya belum diperlukan untuk melakukan kegiatan lainnya lagi.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap diam, bertingkah seolah itu tidak terlalu pantas dipedulikan.

Lantas membawa mood nya yang rusak kepermukaan. Sungguh ide yang gila dengan memendam hasrat yang tak tersampaikan.

"Sialan!" tandasnya dengan wajah setengah mengamuk. Seharian itu ia putuskan untuk tidak lagi sengaja melakukan perintah untuk Baekhyun. Dengan pikiran bahwa ia tak harus –sementara waktu- melihat wajah itu lagi atau ia akan kalah dari dewa terangnya. Yang jelas-jelas membawa pengaruh buruk bagi fokusnya.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar, Chanyeol disuguhi oleh pemandangan indah dari seorang wanita sexy yang entah karena apa sudah terdampar di atas sofa nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" meski ia baru saja teringat akan gairahnya yang sempat muncul. Perasaan tidak senang akan orang yang sangat ia benci didalam rumahnya lebih dominan ketimbang besar nafsunya.

Gadis itu adalah mungkin jelmaan Aphrodite. Layak diperebutkan oleh pria manapun bahkan demigod yang setengah dewa sekalipun.

"Well, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau bisa sedikit berbasa-basi?" tuturnya dengan tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan kalimat ketus dari Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Perempuan jelmaan Aphrodite bernama Luhan itu hanya tersenyum skeptis.

"Jangan lupakan satu hal bahwa sekarang aku bersama sepupumu."

 _Sialan perempuan ini!_

Selalu tidak suka bahwa ia selalu kalah omongan dari perempuan ini membuat moodnya kembali memburuk.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Cepat pergi dari sini." Usir Chanyeol seolah menganggap perempuan itu adalah hama mematikan.

"Sebenarnya aku akan kerumah Sehun tapi aku sempatkan untuk mampir sebentar. Tidakkah tindakanmu yang tidak sopan ini seharusnya mendapatkan maafku? Minta maaflah selagi aku sabar." Bujuk perempuan itu lagi mengesampingkan emosinya yang meluap.

"Aku tidak perlu maaf mu Nn. Luhan. Dan jika kau ingat, rumah Sehun berada 3 blok dari sini. Perlukah aku memerintah sopirku untuk mengantarmu kesana?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

Luhan sudah berdiri dan mengangkat clutch nya ikut serta.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kita bisa putus sebulan yang lalu." Perempuan itu berjalan mengitari tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol dengan aroma yang memabukkan indera penciuman. "Itu karena kau sangat perhitungan." Ucapnya lagi menambahkan seakan berniat menyakiti Chanyeol dengan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pantas bersyukur, setidaknya sepupuku yang bodoh itu mau menampung bekasku."

"Sialan!" Luhan bersiap akan menamparnya, tapi Chanyeol tak gentar dan menantikan pergerakan mantan kekasihnya jika saja Luhan tak ingat ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Kenapa?" tantang Chanyeol.

Dan Luhan segera menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak tahukah kau Park Chanyeol! niatku kesini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, tapi kau justru merendahkanku dengan kata-katamu yang memuakkan." Sembur Luhan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya. Perselingkuhanmu dengan pria bernama Kris itu tidak akan hilang dalam ingatanku. Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi kita akan hidup dengan harmonis meski kau adalah pacar sepupuku sekalipun."

Setidaknya dengan mengatakan kekesalannya dapat menyurutkan emosinya. Chanyeol pantas bersyukur akan itu.

Setelah meneriaki pria itu dengan kata-kata kasar, Luhan pergi dengan harga diri yang terhempas diatas sol sepatu Chanyeol. Seperginya Luhan lelaki itu akan berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu ditahan oleh kepala pelayan nya yang bernama Kim Jilseob.

"Ada apa?" Jilseob mengangguk sekilas memberikan hormat menyapa tuannya.

"Ada seorang perempuan yang mencari anda Tuan," dahi Chanyeol mengerinyit. Apa yang dimaksud Jilseob adalah Luhan? Tentu saja ia sudah tahu dan lantas akan mengatakannya jika saja perkataan Jilseob tak kalah cepat meluncur. "Beliau berkata bahwa, beliau adalah sekretaris anda dikantor."

Seolah kepalanya baru saja disentak. Kesadaran Chanyeol mendadak 2x lipat muncul seperti kaget dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" meski ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia hanya memiliki satu sekretaris dikantornya tapi ia tetap ingin sedikit meyakinkan bahwa perempuan itu benar sekretarisnya atau bukan.

"Namanya, Nn. Byun Baekhyun, Tuan." Jawab Jilseob tegas.

Rahang Chanyeol mengatup dengan bunyi gertakan giginya. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat gairahnya kembali muncul.

"Persilakan dia masuk." Jilseob mengangguk sebelum memanggil tamu Tuannya untuk masuk.

Lalu datanglah sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat masih mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti ketika dikantor tadi. Bedanya penampilan perempuan itu sangat lusuh dengan sisa make up yang sudah tidak beraturan. Apa perempuan itu habis menangis atau apa?

Mendadak pikiran buruk hinggap dikepala Chanyeol mengenai sekretaris kesukaannya itu.

"Sajangnim," Baekhyun menunduk begitu bertatapan mata dengan atasannya dan melihat Chanyeol masih menenteng jas kerjanya beserta tas nya. Pria itu masih menelitinya diam-diam.

"Duduklah," titahnya yang langsung disanggupi oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk disofa single yang menghadap langsung kearah Baekhyun dan gadis itu yang duduk diatas sofa berbeda.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya karena menyadari bahwa mungkin Baekhyun masih ragu mengatakan keperluannya sebelum diminta olehnya. Seperti hendak menahan tangis yang terdengar dari celah bibir tipis itu, Chanyeol ragu kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahat anda," Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Sungguh tidak suka jika harus bertele-tele. Terlebih ia sudah tersiksa dengan pikirannya yang bercabang menganalisa hal apa yang menimpa perempuan itu.

"Bukan masalah. Katakan, ada perlu apa mencariku sampai kesini?" gadis itu duduk dengan tidak nyaman dan sesekali menarik-narik ujung lengan kemejanya.

"Saya ragu mengatakan ini, tapi saya harap anda tidak marah." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar seperti mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Tolong pinjamkan saya uang, Sajangnim." Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Terlalu malu untuk sekedar melihat kearah depan.

Gadis itu menunduk, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Chanyeol.

"Sungguh. Kau datang padaku hanya untuk itu?" Chanyeol merasa tersindir Baekhyun datang padanya hanya karena urusan semacam itu.

Ia bahkan tersedak pemikirannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja malam ini Baekhyun datang padanya karena maksud lain.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya menyesal dan tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan merasa malu berniat mencari pinjaman uang dari orang lain ketimbang meminta lagi pada Chanyeol karena jelas-jelas lelaki itu kelihatan tidak senang.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi?" didengarnya lagi suara Chanyeol yang justru terdengar semakin tidak suka. Lalu setelah menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Chanyeol yang juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau datang kerumahku tanpa diminta dan pergi begitu saja setelah membuatku kecewa?" Baekhyun harus berpikir keras karena kesalahannya yang mana yang membuat Chanyeol kecewa, malahan harusnya Chanyeol marah padanya bukannya hanya merasa kecewa.

"Saya minta maaf, saya tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Berhenti meminta maaf, kau sungguh membuatku semakin buruk. Katakan, kenapa kau memerlukan uang itu? Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"

Baekhyun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menundukkannya lagi dengan cepat. Sempat bertatapan dengan mata tajam atasannya yang melihatnya lekat-lekat. Dirinya seperti wanita mata duitan setelah mendengar Chanyeol seperti bersedia akan membantu. Pipinya merona lagi.

"Baekhyun," ia tersentak hanya karena panggilan dari bos nya yang bahkan tidak terdengar membentak itu.

"K-kalau sajangnim bersedia, saya ingin meminjam 1 juta. S-ssaya membutuhkannya karena apartemen yang saya tempati sudah digusur."

"Digusur?" pekik Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat suaranya meninggi hingga Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Pemilik bangunan sudah menjualnya untuk dijadikan toserba dan tidak mengatakannya terlebih dulu kepada penyewa." Tangan pemuda itu sudah terkatup rapat dan benar-benar jengkel. Gadis ini termasuk yang mudah ditindas. Pasti pemilik bangunan tempatnya tinggal adalah laki-laki mata duitan yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya menghangat karena mendengar nada bicara atasannya yang terkesan peduli padanya.

Lalu ia mengerjap beberapa kali membawa kesadarannya muncul dipermukaan.

"Saya berencana untuk tinggal di sauna sementara waktu."

"Sauna?" Chanyeol berteriak lagi, benar-benar kaget dari sebelumnya dan tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu alih-alih tinggal ditempat lain. Seperti hotel misalnya. Lalu ia kembali menelan rasa kesalnya ketika melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tinggalah ditempat temanmu untuk sementara waktu." Perintah Chanyeol terdengar sangat bossie seperti biasa.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya sajangnim."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kalau kau disauna, tidak akan ada yang mengira apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelahnya. Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki hidung belang yang menjebakmu?" sifat posesif Chanyeol mendadak muncul dan membiarkan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata terbuka. Mengabaikan rasa canggung yang tidak sempat ia pikirkan Chanyeol tetap menatap tajam pada wajah kecil Baekhyun.

"Karena semua teman-teman saya sudah berkeluarga, saya tidak enak mengganggu mereka, lagipula saya akan merasa canggung dengan suaminya. Jadi akan lebih baik jika saya tinggal di sauna." Dalam hati Chanyeol ikut membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tapi setengahnya lagi menyalahkan keputusan Baekhyun yang memilih tinggal disauna.

"Lalu kau meminjam uang kepadaku untuk biaya hidupmu sementara waktu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Merasa malu bahwa tujuannya mudah sekali ditebak.

Hari yang sangat ajaib. Baru tadi pagi ia masih menikmati nyamannya berada didalam apartemennya lalu malam harinya tahu-tahu bagunan itu sudah rata dengan tanah.

Tidak ada yang tersisah kecuali beberapa pakaiannya yang berhasil diselematkan oleh penghuni apartemen yang lain.

Baekhyun merasa malu dengan ketidak berdayaannya dan nasib sial yang menimpanya membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak setuju." Kepala Baekhyun dengan cepat mendongak supaya Chanyeol melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca lalu berubah pikiran untuk tetap membantunya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hampir lemah dan jatuh dititik terdalamnya hanya dengan melihat mata berair menyedihkan itu.

Tapi lelaki itu tetap dalam ketidaksetujuannya.

"Tidak ada alasan bahwa kau akan tinggal di sauna. Kau akan tinggal di rumahku sampai aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Selebihnya kau tidak diijinkan untuk menolak tawaranku. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun baru saja akan melayangkan protesnya kalau Chanyeol tak kalah cepat menambahkan. "Dan untuk biaya hidupmu akan aku tanggung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sajangnim tidak perlu melakukannya karena-..."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan? Aku tidak menerima penolakan atau kau akan ku pecat." Seketika wajah Baekhyun memucat.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tetap akan memecatnya sementara dirinya baru ditimpa kemalangan dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantunya kecuali pekerjaan dari pria itu.

"Bayangkan Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa hidup diluar sana tanpa pekerjaan dariku. Jadi jangan menolak kebaikanku." Chanyeol mengatakan kalimatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh yang terkesan dingin. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan dari Chanyeol, tapi ia tentu tidak dibesarkan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain tanpa membalas budi. Walau orang tuanya terletak jauh di Jepang, tapi ia tetap mengingat-ingat itu untuk bekal hidupnya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat seolah tak peduli Baekhyun akan menerima tawarannya atau tidak, alih-alih perasaan pria itu yang sedang kalut. Takut ditolak.

Ia mengenal sifat Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak suka merepotkan. Maka berbekal sedikit pengetahuan itu Chanyeol juga sama cemasnya.

"Baiklah,"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar sekian detik lalu tergantikan oleh tatapan asing yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Terlihat seperti tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Namun ia menggulirkan tatapannya kearah lain karena malu akhirnya tergoda juga dengan penawaran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menolak dan membuatku harus mengancammu dulu. Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala." Tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatainya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangan selain malam ini. Fakta bahwa ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan hingga tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Sekalipun ia kesal karena ulah tak bertanggung jawab pemilik apartemen tempat gadis itu tinggal tapi terselip rasa terima kasih kepada orang tak berotak itu. Berkat sifat serakah pria itu, akhirnya Baekhyun datang padanya dan seolah membuat rencananya semakin mudah. Chanyeol akan memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk menjerat Baekhyun. Oh, sungguh kejam. Tapi tidak ada cara lain selain melanjutkan jalan yang sudah tersaji didepannya dengan baik.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan pergerakan yang semakin melambat. Didepannya sudah ada pintu bercatkan putih yang sangat tinggi dan lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam dibelakang Baekhyun. Memperhatikannya setelah insiden 'paksaan' yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Sajangnim," Baekhyun langsung menghadap kearahnya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menantikan kalimat lanjutan dari Baekhyun. "Apakah tidak ada kamar yang lebih kecil? Saya rasa ini terlalu besar untuk saya."

Chanyeol cemberut tak suka dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada." Katanya kalem namun sangat meletup-letup.

"Kamar pelayan juga tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun masih ngeyel dan itu semakin memperkeruh wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun, cukup gunakan saja apa yang aku berikan okey."

"Tapi-..."

"Jika kau membantah lagi aku akan mendorongmu ke kamarku dan melakukan hal tak terduga padamu." Putus Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengancam yang membuat Baekhyun menciut disertai rona merah disekitar pipinya.

Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu dan juga kesal. Kesal karena perkataan bos nya yang terlalu-...

Ugh, apa ya?

Kesal karena perkataan bos nya yang terlalu vulgar. –menurut penafsirannya-

"Cepat masuk sebelum aku benar-benar menyeretmu kekamarku." Dia tersentak karena suara Chanyeol yang terasa sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, pria itu sudah tersenyum miring, yang sialnya wajahnya sengaja disejajarkan dibagian tengkuknya.

Pria itu baru saja berbisik ditelinganya.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang menerima terpaan hangat nafas Chanyeol. Ia reflek memundurkan tubuhnya dan memelotot dengan tubuh kaku.

Apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria itu kepadanya?

Apa Chanyeol baru saja menggodanya?

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Saya permisi." Dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun membawa kedua kaki pendeknya berlarian kecil untuk menyambut daun pintu lalu memutarnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Diluar. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak.

Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana wajah Baekhyun bersemu karena ia goda. Jangan lupakan bagaimana gadis itu ketakutan karena godaannya.

Oh. Chanyeol merasa hidup kembali.

Terima kasih kepada pemilik apartemen Baekhyun yang sudah meratakannya.

Lain kali Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada pria itu tapi setelah ia memberinya pelajaran. Tentu saja.

Teringat akan hal itu ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan menggenggam benda pipihnya.

Chanyeol menelpon seseorang, tak lama nada dering terdengar dan seperti keterpaksaan, suara perempuan diseberang mengumpat kepadanya.

"Wah sapaan yang mengesankan Kyungsoo." Sindirnya.

" _Park Chanyeol kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"_ suara gadis itu terdengar sangat bersungut-sungut.

"Jika kau tidak tinggal dibelahan dunia lain, saat ini korea sedang berada di waktu 22.30, nona Park."

" _dan 22.30 ku yang berharga baru saja kau usik, tahu!"_ Chanyeol terkekeh meski ia tahu gadis diseberang sana tidak main- main ketika mengatainya sialan. Baiklah ia mengaku salah dan ia terima diteriaki begitu saja. _"Ada apa?!"_

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberimu kerjaan-..."

" _Yak!"_ Gadis itu memotong ucapannya setelah berteriak padanya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan ia tak bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sebesar daun pisang.

Tidak menghiraukan serangkaian makian yang akan dirapalkan gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang mengembang karena senang menggodanya.

"Aku belum selesai jadi jangan coba potong, okey?" sela Chanyeol cepat dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat. Perempuan diseberang sana seolah tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak mau dibantah kali ini.

"..."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab melainkan hanya diam. Diam memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk menyambung kalimatnya yang kelihatannya sangat penting hingga memutuskan untuk mengusik waktu istirahatnya.

"Cari tahu pemilik apartemen bernama Lee young Dae didaerah Seongdong. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu dimana dia tinggal sampai ke permasalahan yang dihadapi pria itu sekarang ini. Lusa kutunggu laporanmu dimeja ku... Oh iya satu lagi, tolong pinjamkan beberapa bajumu yang bagus. Dan besok bawa kerumahku." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo, yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia dapat menebak bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo disana.

Oh. Akan sangat menarik kalau dia bisa menyaksikannya.

Si sialan Park Chanyeol yang semena-mena itu suka sekali menindas adiknya.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar yang besar itu, Baekhyun merasa sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia berkali-kali berkonstrasi untuk tidur namun ia akan selalu bangun di menit keempat dan merubah posisi tidurnya, begitu seterusnya seperti gerakan _continue_.

Didalam kepalanya masih banyak pikiran yang menggayutinya.

Selain karena perkataan Chanyeol ditelinganya waktu lalu yang sialnya masih tidak mau hilang.

Kepalanya dibuat pusing lagi ketika salah satu pelayan Chanyeol membawakan piyama untuknya. Dalam hati ia –juga- mensyukuri datangnya piyama itu, namun disisi lain piyama yang sama juga membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sampai ia susah tidur.

Ia memang tidak membawa baju ganti saat kemari selain peralatan make up nya yang memang selalu ada di tas nya, semua bajunya yang tersisah masih ia titipkan kepada salah satu temannya. Ia sengaja untuk tidak membawa bajunya kemari saat ingin meminjam uang kepada Chanyeol karena tidak mau terlihat jelas akan kesusahan yang ia alami dihadapan pria itu. Namun diluar dugaan, bukannya mendapat uang pinjaman dirinya justru dipaksa tinggal disini.

Pandangan Baekhyun melihat lagi kearah tubuhnya. Piyama berwarna merah marron yang harus ia gulung di setiap sisinya karena kebesaran itu memang mengganggunya.

Dilihat dari ukurannya seperti milik seorang laki-laki. Dahinya mengerinyit.

Dengan melihat ukurannya yang kontras itu bahkan jika ia hanya menggunakan atasannya saja sudah bisa membungkus hingga pahanya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Lalu pandangannya menerawang lagi.

Dalam hati ia membatin, mungkinkah piyama yang sekarang ini ia pakai adalah piyama Chanyeol?

Seketika suara –Dug dug dug- yang sangat cepat, terdengar dari dadanya. Ia mengelus permukaan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Pipinya merona karena entah mengapa.

Lalu ia mencoba membawa tangannya yang bertengger didadanya untuk mengelus permukaan perutnya lebih tepatnya merasakan kain piyama yang terbuat dari satin itu.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat kerah piyama yang ia gunakan. Ia mendekatkannya kearah hidungnya dan menyesap aroma itu kuat-kuat.

 _Aroma Chanyeol._

"Ya ampun apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan mengusir pemikiran konyol itu untuk hinggap dikepalanya.

Dengan kesal ia membanting tubuhnya menyamping. Memaksa matanya untuk dipejamkan dan tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-macam lagi sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur pada menit ke sembilan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun harus kelabakan mencari baju yang kemarin ia gunakan tidak ada ditempatnya. Semula ia menggantungnya di kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya namun pagi ini setelah ia bangun tidur setelan kerja itu sudah raib entah kemana. Dengan cemas ia mencarinya lagi hingga ke bawah-bawah wastafel namun tidak menemukannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" rutuknya panik.

Baru saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu sudah dibuka dari luar.

"Sa-sajangnim"

Baekhyun tambah terkejut lagi ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Masuk kekamar –bahkan- kekamar mandinya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Wajah Baekhyun pias.

Benar-benar kurang ajar laki-laki ini.

Beruntung ia masih mengenakan piyama semalam. Sehingga dirinya tak perlu mendapatkan jantungnya copot karena kedapatan oleh Chanyeol sedang bugil didalam sini.

Chanyeol seolah tak mengindahkan tatapan terganggu Baekhyun padanya. Sebaliknya ia justru tersenyum memamerkan beberapa paper bag yang ada ditangannya.

"Bagus kau sudah bangun." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Ini, kupinjamkan beberapa baju dari adikku. Kupikir karena ukuran kalian sama, jadi sekalian saja aku memintanya untuk membelikanmu beberapa pakaian dalam. Pakailah."

Chanyeol sangat ringan dalam mengatakan kata 'pakaian dalam' yang bermakna lain bagi Baekhyun. Belum hilang rasa keterkejutannya pagi ini Chanyeol seolah memborbardir pertahanannya hingga kelimpungan.

Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak akan malu dihadapkan oleh fakta bahwa seorang laki-laki baru saja masuk kekamar mandimu dipagi hari dan sialnya dia mengetahui ukuran dada dan pinggangmu dalam sekali lihat bahkan membelikanmu sepasang pakaian dalam terlebih dia adalah bos mu sendiri?!

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Antara marah, kesal dan malu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Sebentar marah lalu sebentar lagi merona. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Segera bersiap, aku menunggumu di meja makan." Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Dan oh. Tentu saja tak lupa sebelum mengusak rambut kusut Baekhyun secara acak.

 _Apa-apaan tadi?_

Baekhyun merasakan serentetan kejadian itu begitu saja berlalu dan baru begitu terkejut saat Chanyeol sudah tidak ada bayangannya lagi.

"Ya ampun" runtuknya salah tingkah. Ia masih terdiam didepan pintu kamar mandi dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lalu ia mengusap wajahnya sebagai manifestasi kekesalannya.

Meski begitu ia tetap menyambar tas belanjaan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Ia melihat beberapa pakaian kerja didalamnya. Lalu lagi-lagi shock ketika tahu bahwa harga satu pakaian kerja yang kata Chanyeol dipinjamnya dari adik dari lelaki itu sangatlah mahal. Untuk satu bajunya bisa membiayai hidup Baekhyun selama sebulan.

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa ia berurusan dengan makhluk kaya dan raya seperti Chanyeol dan adiknya.

Dia hanya perlu memakainya namun rasanya sangat terbebani begitu tahu hanya melihat dari harga satu pakaian itu.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah harus mengambil pakaiannya begitu ia pulang kerja nanti.

.

.

.

"Mau kau apakan baju-bajuku?" Kyungsoo bersungut saat sudah mendapati kakaknya turun dari lantai dua.

Pagi-pagi sekali dirinya dibuat uring-uringan lagi oleh kakak satu-satunya miliknya itu.

Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menganggu acara tidurnya dan menyuruhnya agar segera ke rumahnya untuk mengantar 'pesanannya'.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Kata pria itu kalem lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di ujung meja makan. Kyungsoo masih menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sekilas sebelum mengangkat cangkir kopinya, meminum isinya dan menyibak koran paginya.

"Oppa!" bentak Kyungsoo, dan barulah mendapat respon dari Chanyeol.

"Oh aku merindukan panggilan itu." Ujarnya yang keluar topik dan semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Katakan, mau kau apakan baju-bajuku?" katanya mulai kesal lagi.

"Aku meminjamnya sebentar." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pelan dan datar. Kyungsoo semakin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang lebih serius.

"Kau menggunakannya untukmu sendiri?"

Perempatan imajiner secara tiba-tiba terbentuk didahi Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan 'kau gila'. Sedangkan sebaliknya, Kyungsoo sudah meledakkan tawanya begitu mengetahui pemikiran konyolnya.

"Lalu kau juga memakai pakaian dalam wanita yang kau pesan itu?"

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan Park Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol sebal. Ia gemas dijadikan bahan lelucon pagi-pagi begini terlebih untuk adiknya itu. Namun kyungsoo bukannya mengindahkan geraman kakaknya justru semakin terpingkal karena mendapati wajah memerah kakaknya entah karena malu atau marah.

Oh. Mungkin opsi kedua lebih tepat karena wajah pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa santai.

Acara keusilan Kyungsoo tak bertahan lama ketika ada seorang wanita yang perlahan menuruni anak tangga terakhir menginterupsi keduanya.

Orang itu, Baekhyun. Dari kejauhan ia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk memberi salam pada keduanya sebelum kembali berjalan.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu ia menyeret langkahnya untuk sampai di meja makan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara ketukan sepatu Baekhyun yang semakin mendekat.

Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sebentar, menilai penampilan Baekhyun dengan balutan pakaian pinjamannya dari Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari pakaian itu adalah miliknya jika saja Baekhyun tak segera mendekat.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mengamati Baekhyun. Gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik dengan sepasang baju kerja berwarna peach dan make up tipis yang menambah kesan natural dari diri Baekhyun. Rambut gadis itu juga tidak di tata macam-macam, hanya menatanya dengan sebagian anak rambut yang ia ikat setengah dan setengahnya lagi ia biarkan terurai menutupi punggungnya yang dilapisi blazer warna pink.

"Wah!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berucap seru dan menyadarkan kedua orang lainnya. Chanyeol yang pertama kali, pria itu berdehem dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun menurut dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sebelum kembali membungkuk memberi sapaan 'selamat pagi' dengan sopan. Kyungsoo masih saja melihatnya dengan senyuman jahil.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerinyit. Apakah gadis ini adik Chanyeol, sejak ia menjadi sekretarisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan eksistensi gadis ini. Baru ketika ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dan wanita itu, Baekhyun jadi bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau mereka berdua benar-benar adik kakak. Dilihatnya mata jahil Kyungsoo yang menatapnya, sama seperti ketika cara Chanyeol melihatnya dengan pandangan serupa.

"Jangan memandangi Baekhyun begitu Kyungsoo, tidak sopan." Satu-satunya lelaki yang ada disana menginterupsi setelah menutup lembar koran paginya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. _Ternyata namanya Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo yang namanya disebut-sebut mulai muncul keisengannya untuk menjahili kembali kakaknya.

"Oh jadi namanya Baekhyun-ssi? Jadi sudah berganti tipe ke wanita baik-baik ya? " katanya jenaka. Chanyeol memandangnya malas sembari mengambil rotinya.

Sebagai sarapan biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan makan dua lapis roti tawar yang diberi selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi hitam.

Pria itu sangat suka kopi hitam dipagi hari.

"Baekhyun, jangan dengarkan perkataannya. Makanlah sarapanmu," kata Chanyeol tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan cibiran dari adiknya. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum kearah perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu lalu menjawab.

"Ne sajangnim."

"Sajangnim?" mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat semakin membulat menatap heran kearah manusia berbeda jenis kelamin dihadapannya. Pada kakaknya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ssi bawahan Chanyeol ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya yang lebih tepatnya kepada Baekhyun. Sedikit meringis karena mendengar Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot memanggil Chanyeol dengan kata yang lebih sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Lama mereka terdiam lalu Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meminum susunya.

Baekhyun akan meminum air putih sebelum memakan sarapannya.

"Memang kau pikir siapa." Kyungsoo cemberut begitu mendengar nada menjengkelkan dari Chanyeol.

"Pacarmu,"

"Uhuk!"

Baekhyun tersedak saat meminum air nya karena kaget dengan perkataan adik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menetralkan rasa sakit di kerongkongannya dengan terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Chanyeol sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

Memberikan tepukan dan usapan halus di sepanjang tengkuknya. Sambil menggumamkan kata 'pelan-pelan' ia membantu Baekhyun untuk merasa lebih baik dengan meminum airnya kembali.

Pria itu menatap marah pada adiknya. Sementara Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan berdiri karena bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Katanya menyesal.

Baekhyun masih terbatuk namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tak apa-apa.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa benar-benar baikan, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mengusap tengkuk gadis itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mendongak, melihat bergantian pada wajah kakak adik yang masih terihat khawatir memandangnya.

Ia tersenyum samar lalu menggeleng dan menambahkannya dengan ucapan halus. "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin saya tadi hanya salah menelan dan mengambil udara diwaktu bersamaan jadinya tersedak." Katanya kalem yang membuat kerutan didahi park sibling itu menghilang perlahan.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat." Marah Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf..." Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar bersalah dan tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya. Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi tidak tega, lagipula itu kan bukan salah Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Ia yang salah menelan dan karena terkejut jadi tersedak.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim, bukan salah Nona Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lagi dan tidak berkata apa-apa lalu kembali duduk.

Kyungsoo meringis sebentar sebelum membawa kakinya untuk kembai ke kursinya dan duduk disana.

Acara makan pagi itu berjalan cepat dan mereka sudah menghabiskan sisa sarapan mereka setelah mendapati Chanyeol akan selalu memandang Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menyuapkan potonga-potongan kecil roti kedalam mulutnya. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak apa-apa dengan kerongkongannya.

Kyungsoo sudah mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih diatas pahanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi terlihat sangat cantik," puji Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang mendapatkan pandangan berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Balas Baekhyun meski merasa aneh dengan kalimat Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak enak karena mengenakan pakaian gadis itu. Sementara dirinya dipuji cantik oleh pemiliknya. "Ini berkat pakaian yang Nona pinjamkan kepada saya, terima kasih karena telah meminjamkannya kepada saya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi kedua perempuan dihadapannya dan menaham senyumnya. Senang mengetahui adiknya menyukai Baekhyun. Tidak seperti pertama kali gadis itu bertemu dengan Luhan, mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo akan selalu tidak suka dengan apa saja yang Luhan kerjakan.

"Bukan masalah, yang meminjamkan sebenarnya kakakku. Dan aku harus menurut kalau tidak mau uang saku ku diputus olehnya." Katanya kesal dengan penekanan penuh makna dan memandang kakaknya sebal. Meskipun dirinya sudah bekerja –atau katakan magang- disalah satu butik kenamaan di korea tapi tetap saja ia masih butuh penopang dana dari kakaknya untuk membayar setiap cicilan mobil ataupun hal lain yang harus ia tanggung berkat gaya hidupnya yang mewah.

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan memandang Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sajangnim." Ucapnya sopan dan halus.

"Sama-sama." Kata Chanyeol enteng dan datar seperti biasanya. Berlawanan dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras seperti banjir bandang karena terlalu senang mendapatkan kata 'terima kasih' dari pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ssi berbicara terlalu formal pada Chanyeol? Padaku juga?" Chanyeol diam-diam setuju dengan pertanyaan menggelitik yang dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sendiri nampak biasa saja mendapati ditanya demikian.

"Karena Chanyeol sajangnim adalah atasan saya, jadi saya harus selalu sopan ketika berbicara dengan sajangnim. Sedangkan untuk Nona, itu karena nona adalah adik dari atasan saya yang berarti atasan saya juga jadi saya juga harus berkata sopan." Chanyeol memberengut tanda tak setuju. Tapi rupanya hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan kita tidak ada di kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi bisa berbicara tidak sekaku itu seperti di kantor, benarkan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta dukungan. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum berdehem.

"Kyungsoo, bukankah kau harus bekerja?" kali ini perempatan imajiner menempel tepat dahi Kyungsoo. Seperti dugaannya, kakaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dengan dorongan kuat yang ia lakukan untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Gadis itu berdecak sebal sebelum membawa kakinya keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia mengatakan 'Aku berangkat' kepada Baekhyun dengan mood yang buruk.

"Sajangnim sudah membut Nona Kyungsoo marah." Baekhyun angkat bicara dan mendapati Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak terlalu peduli.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol sudah berdiri disusul pula dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengambil jas nya yang tersampir dan baru tersadar kalau dasinya belum rapih.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang membereskan piring ditatap aneh oleh Chanyeol seketika menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" gadis itu menunduk dan memperhatikan piring yang ia tumpuk.

"Saya sedang merapihkan peralatan sisa makan." Chanyeol berdecak begitu mengetahui kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan disitu dan kemarilah," Baekhyun menurut saja dan sudah berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. "Pasangkan dasiku," ungkap Chanyeol final.

"Hah?"

"Pasangkan dasiku." Ulang Chanyeol masih bersabar dengan kekagetan Baekhyun.

Dia memberikan dasi merah bergaris putih yang banyak itu kepada Baekhyun, meski ragu namun diterima oleh gadis itu.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun memasangkan dasi seperti apa yang Chanyeol minta meski debaran itu terus bersemayam didalam jantungnya.

 _Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak boleh gugup_

Dirinya menyadari tatapan intens yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Pria itu benar-benar suka sekali melihatnya mati kutu.

 _Tenang Baekhyun._

Tingginya yang hanya sampai dileher Pria itu membuat hembusan nafas Chanyeol mengenai sebagian poninya. Bulu kuduknya merinding dan wajahya sudah semerah tomat.

 _Benar-benar membuatku gugup Ya Tuhan._

Baekhyun merapalkan doa supaya ia tak salah menalikan simpulan dasi Chanyeol disaat dirinya benar-benar gugup.

Satu tarikan lagi, maka talinya selesai.

Baekhyun merapihkan sisa kerjaannya dan menjauh dengan normal begitu selesai menalikan dasi bos nya.

Kegiatan mereka barusan terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang akan melepas pasangannya pergi bekerja. Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri memikirkan itu.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol berujar dengan tiba-tiba dan menyertakan senyuman menawan disetiap katanya. Membuat Baekhyun melayang karena terpesona. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol sebelum usapan yang familiar ia rasakan diatas kepalanya. Seperti dejavu. Ia kembali merasakan usakan sayang itu lagi.

Jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa bekerja normal dan ini menakutkan tapi juga menarik dirasakan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Ayo berangkat,"

Kata Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menetralkan perasaannya yang aneh. Dan tentu saja tidak bisa disalahkan kalau sekarang dia jadi salah tingkah. Seperti remaja yang baru saja merasakan kasmaran.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dalam mood nya yang buruk akibat insiden beberapa waktu lalu. Pimpinan PCY Corporetaion disiang hari ini sangaja menunda acara meeting nya dengan sang client hanya karena masalah pribadi yang menurut pandangan orang lain mungkin masalah yang sepele.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir, gara-gara tua bangka bernama Lee yong dae itu emosinya tak bisa dikendalikan. Orang tua kolot yang gila harta, Chanyeol yakin di kematian pria itu kelak tidak akan ada pelayat satupun yang sudi menangis untuknya.

"Sialan!" geramnya.

Siang sebelum makan siang, Kyungsoo datang kekantornya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa detail dari orang bernama Lee young dae seperti yang diperintahkannya dua hari lalu.

Meskipun wanita itu akhirnya meminta bantuan juga pada sang kekasih yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan wajah pongah menunjukkan 'dedikasi' nya kepada sang kakak dengan menunjukkan laporan mengenai data-data terperinci seperti tempat tinggal lee young dae, sanak keluarga, masalah pribadi sampai masalah hukum yang dilakukan oleh pria itu kehadapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sempat bertanya- tanya apakah gerangan yang membuat kakaknya sampai repot mencari tahu tentang Lee young dae. Apa Chanyeol mempunyai bisnis gelap bersama Lee young dae? Apa Chanyeol berniat akan mengakusisi salah satu bisnis Lee young dae?

Otaknya berspekulasi sendiri sampai ke hal- hal yang dianggapnya mustahil sekalipun.

Seperti mengindikasikan Chanyeol sedang menyusun rencana untuk mencelakai pria tua tersebut.

Oh. Andai Kyungsoo tahu, pemikirannya yang ia anggap sebagai hal mustahil itulah yang sedang direncanakan kakaknya.

Sampai 30 menit belakangan ia memutuskan untuk tak kemana-mana demi mencari tahu alasan dibalik Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan disinilan dia sekarang, duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan Chanyeol dengan menganalisa pria tersebut. Bukan hanya geraman 'Brengsek' dan 'Sialan' saat membaca laporannya, jika beruntung dirinya bisa mendengarkan gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh pria itu dengan brutal selama setengah jam ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee young dae itu? Kau terlibat bisnis haram ya?" tuduh Kyungsoo yang sudah buntu dengan analisanya.

Chanyeol bersungut dari kursi kerjanya. Melirik adiknya sekilas lalu menggenggam sebuah map berisi data lee young dae dengan geraman.

"Apa jongin yang membantumu mengumpulkan ini?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"E-eh, i-itu..." wanita itu menggaruk rambutnya. Lalu ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan mengatakan 'iya' yang sangat lemah.

"Hubungi Jongin, suruh dia ke kantor ku sekarang." Putus Chanyeol selalu dengan seenaknya.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo mendelik tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau menyalahkannya? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memarahinya karena membantuku kan?"

"Cukup panggilkan saja dia Okey?! Atau kau mau aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menyeretnya kesini?" ancaman Chanyeol memang tak pernah main- main. Sebulan yang lalu ia pernah menghajar seseorang hingga tak berbentuk. Salahnya ia sudah mencari masalah pada orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Bahkan jika bukan karena Sehun, yang menengahi pertengkaran itu pastilah Si Kris –lelaki pencari masalah- itu sudah digunduki tanah sekarang.

Sehun.

Laki-laki itu juga telah menghianatinya. Dia memacari Luhan yang jelas- jelas hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan mereka namun pria itu mau- mau saja dijebak dalam tipu muslihatnya.

Chanyeol memandang adiknya yang sedang menempelkan ponsel pintarnya didaun telinga, menghubungi kekasihnya dengan cemberut.

"Halo, sayang."

" _Oh, halo sayang, ada apa?"_

"Manusia itu memanggilmu kesini sekarang."

" _Siapa yang kau maksud dengan manusia itu?"_

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol yang terhormat..." Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya dan memelototi kakaknya setelah menekankan kata- kata nya dengan gemas. "Segera kesini, dia mengancam akan menyuruh orang berbadan besar untuk menyeretmu ke kantornya kalau kau tidak segera datang kesini." Diseberang sana terdengar kekehan dari Jongin. Ia menganggap apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo hanya candaan seperti yang selalu gadis itu lontarkan ketika merasa sebal pada Chanyeol.

Memang benar apa yang disangka oleh Jongin, meski Chanyeol memang tak pernah main- main dengan kata-katanya, tapi Jongin tak gentar kalaupun Chanyeol bertindak kasar padanya, toh Chanyeol hanya akan kasar pada orang yang sudah salah mencari masalah dengannya sedangkan Jongin sendiri?

Bisa dikatakan ia akan sangat membantu dalam rencana licik Chanyeol yang tentu belum Jongin ketahui ini.

" _Baiklah, bilang padanya aku akan sampai 20 menit lagi."_ Mendengar nada yang sangat –sangat- biasa dari pacarnya, alih- alih merasakan ketakutan seperti apa yang disangkanya, Kyungsoo semakin cemberut.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu dia menutup telponnya. Dia berbalik dan masih menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk dikursinya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kekasihku akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi jangan menyuruh orang- orang mu untuk menyeretnya." Kata Kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Chanyeol hanya mendengarnya saja tanpa ada niat untuk memandangi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Satu- satunya tanggapan yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya kembali membuat wajah Kyungsoo kembali keruh.

"Menyebalkan!" dengan langkah dibuat seberisik mungkin, Kyungsoo menghentakkan sepatu bertumit tinggi miliknya dengan kesal.

Baru beberapa langkah dan ia berniat akan membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu didepan Kyungsoo.

Membuat wanita itu hampir shock.

"Oh Nona Kyungsoo akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menyelipkan senyumannya.

"Ya, aku tidak tahan berada diudara yang sangat menyengat disini apalagi ada monster bertanduk yang ku yakin sebentar lagi akan menghajar kekasihku. Oh! Bisakah aku minta tolong pada mu?" Kyungsoo seakan mendapat ide cemerlang. Baekhyun mengerinyit. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa itu nona?"

"Tolong jaga kekasihku. Jangan sampai manusia bertanduk disana..." Kyungsoo menunjuk tepat kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya menatapnya sekilas. "... menghajar kekasihku, apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli tapi dia tetap mengangguk sopan meski permintaan Kyungsoo terdengar mengada- ada. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak terlihat akan menghajar seseorang meski setelah meneliti wajah atasannya itu terlihat seperti ingin memakan orang hidup- hidup. Tapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tak akan melakukannya pada calon adik iparnya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku bisa tenang." Setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi masih dengan kelakuannya yang kekanakan dengan menghentakkan ujung sepatunya yang bergema setelah menginjak lantai.

Baekhyun melanjutkan berjalan dan sudah sampai didepan Chanyeol. Dia menunduk sebentar dan tersenyum sebagai kesopanan kepada Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim, apa saya perlu memesankan anda makan siang, mengingat ini sudah waktunya istirahat." Baekhyun masih setia memandangi Chanyeol.

Menanti pria itu kalau- kalau dia ingin memesan makanan china seperti kegemaran Chanyeol biasanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol yang kelewat singkat. Terlihat sekali lelaki itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Baekhyun menahan ringisannya memperhatikan wajah datar Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sampai terlihat kesal beberapa waktu lalu. Dalam keadaan normal saja Chanyeol selalu membuat adiknya itu marah, apalagi dengan mood yang buruk seperti sekarang pasti kekesalan wanita itu semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau anda berubah pikiran anda bisa menghubungi saya kapanpun. Saya akan ada dimeja saya sajangnim." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Antara terdengar kesal dan juga frustasi.

"Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol memberi wejangan.

Baekhyun mengerinyit. Seharusnya dia yang mengatakan kalimat itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Jika atasan saya tidak makan siang, bagaimana bisa saya tetap makan. Saya takut anda memerlukan sesuatu saat saya tidak ada, maka dari itu saya akan tetap berada di meja saya sajangnim."

 _Ck! Gadis keras kepala_

Chanyeol kali ini berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"Sajangnim?" katanya reflek karena shock.

"Diam Baekhyun, kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini." Kata Chanyeol menahan diri agar tak menyeret Baekhyun dengan kasar agar makan siang. Dia tetap mengatur langkahnya agar tak terlalu susah diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Kekesalannya berangsur hilang saat merasakan kehangatan kulit Baekhyun bersentuhan dengannya.

Benar- benar magic.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya saat sudah sampai di lobi. Ia melihat kearah jam mahalnya sebentar. Masih ada 16 menit lagi sebelum Jongin datang kekantornya.

Chanyeol tetap memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, tidak peduli pada tatapan tekejut beberapa pegawai yang menemukan mereka bersama dengan sangat tidak biasa seperti ini.

Dia tidak peduli. Biar saja orang tahu kalau dia ada affair dengan gadis itu.

Oh. Betapa bangga nya dia. Apalagi saat melewati bawahannya, beberapa laki- laki mendengus marah karena Baekhyun yang terkenal cantik di kantor nya berhasil ia tawan seperti sandera.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk. Dia sangat malu dilihat beberapa karyawan lain dengan pandangan bertanya, apalagi ada yang memandang mencemooh kearahnya karena bergandengan dengan atasan mereka yang terkenal dingin kepada semua orang itu.

Oh. Rasanya ingin menenggelemkan diri saja.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah diseret di kantin kantor oleh Chanyeol. Baru ketika bahunya terasa didorong untuk duduk oleh pria itu Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sajangnim apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanyanya kebingungan. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ikut mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, berhadapan dengannya.

"Makan." Jawab Chanyeol kelewat pendek dan melambai pada salah satu pelayan yang sudah melihatnya dari balik konter meja kantin.

Pelayan itu berlari tergopoh, tidak menyangka akan mengalami sidak oleh atasannya sekarang. Apalagi atasan seperti Park Chanyeol dikenal tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ke kantin kantor seperti sekarang. Jadi mendapati batang hidung yang langka keberadaannya disini itu membuatnya hampir tersedak dan mati tak percaya.

Ada apa gerangan?

Dengan menahan agar tidak melakukan kekacauan, pelayan itu bersikap sewajar mungkin ketika sudah sampai dimeja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelum mengelurkan suaranya, dia sempat menunduk sebentar lalu berdehem.

"Sajangnim, anda kemari?" Pelayan bernama Kim Junho itu bersuara sedikit ketakutan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir yang ada disini itu arwahku?"

"Jeosonghamnida sajangnim, maksud saya bukan seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin memesan beberapa makanan untuk dua orang." Baekhyun masih memperhatikan keanehan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia pikir atasannya itu tidak mau makan siang, rupanya dia ingin sedikit berinovasi pada menu makan siangnya?

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mau makan menu yang berasal dari kantin.

Ya. Setidaknya begitulah isi pemikirannya sampai mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol begini karena dirinya yang keras kepala tidak akan makan siang kalau lelaki itu tidak ingin makan siang.

Setelah mendengarkan dengan sangat baik apa yang dikatakan pimpinan perusahaannya, junho dengan segera berbalik sebelum mengangguk patuh dan berjalan dengan tergopoh karena ke- senangan mendapati kedatangan tak terduga dari Chanyeol.

Mimpi apa dia semalam.

Sepeninggal pelayan bernama Kim Junho, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan ekspresi tersenyumnya.

Gadis lugu itu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub.

"Saya tidak menyangka ternyata sajangnim bermaksud melakukan invovasi terhadap menu makan siang anda. Kalau tahu begini, sajangnim bisa mengatakannya kepada saya." Ucapnya polos. Chanyeol menoleh memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang berseri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sajangnim hanya bosan dengan menu makan siang dari masakan china? Maka dari itu sajangnim memaksa saya untuk menemani sajangnim makan siang di kantin, agar sajangnim tidak terlalu canggung dilihat oleh pegawai yang lain karena anda belum pernah makan siang disini. Apakah saya benar sajangnim?" Chanyeol mengerinyit.

Cemberut.

 _Bisa- bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. Memang gara- gara siapa aku bisa disini._

Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati dengan gemas.

"Memang kau pikir gara- gara siapa aku bisa ada disini?" ujar Chanyeol cemberut dan mendapati dahi Baekhyun yang mengkerut tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menahan agar tak menyentil dahi Baekhyun karena gemas akan tatapan kebingungan wanita itu. "Kalau kau menurut akan perkataanku, aku tidak mungkin akan ada disini."

"Maksud Sajangnim, apakah anda terpaksa makan siang disini karena saya?"

 _Tentu saja, dasar!_

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melewatkan makan siang dan membuatmu pinsan. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan lagi sebelum pulang nanti malam. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku, sampai urusanku selesai aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pinsan dan tidur dengan enak." Kata Chanyeol pedas.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menganggap semua omongan Chanyeol dengan serius. Dia begitu menyadari kesalahannya dan tidak berani menatap Chanyeol karena tahu pria itu sedang kesal padanya.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim."

"Hentikan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf, itu membuatku terlihat sangat buruk dalam memperlakukanmu."

"Saya tidak bisa tidak meminta maaf, karena kelihatannya saya sudah membuat anda kesal."

 _Ya Tuhan, dia ini benar- benar!_

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kau membuatku semakin geram. Aku sudah harus kembali ke ruanganku sebelum Jongin datang. Sekarang makan makananmu dengan tenang agar kita bisa kembali bekerja."

Dan sisa siang itu setelah junho datang lagi dengan menu makanan yang disiapkan khusus untuknya dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua memaksa untuk makan siang dengan keadaan sunyi.

 **TBC**


End file.
